A combine harvester is provided with many systems that provide a multitude of functionality, including threshing, separating, and cleaning of crop material (e.g., grain and material other than grain (MOG)). The threshing and separating is performed by a processing system. In one type of processing system, the crop material travels axially parallel to, and helically around, the rotational axis of one or more rotary processing devices commonly referred to as rotors. In other systems, during at least a portion of its travel through the system, the crop material travels in a transverse or tangential direction relative to the rotational axis of a rotary processing device commonly referred to as a threshing cylinder. In each case, the crop material is processed between elements affixed to the periphery of the rotary device and arcuate, usually foraminous, stationary processing members in the form of threshing concaves and/or separating grates that partially wrap around the lower portion of the device.